Anniversary
by Vaasth
Summary: [Post series] Yugi reflects on the significance of the date as he visits an old friend.


The only one who knew he was going was his grandfather. If he told his friends, they would just insist on making the journey with him, and in any other situation? Sure, the more the merrier. But this time, he wanted to go alone. And if he had to see the disappointment on his friends' faces, he would have given in out of guilt in a heartbeat.

He met the Ishtars at the airport, and held the strap of the bag on his shoulder a little tighter. They didn't talk much on the long drive other than idly catching up with what everyone else was up to.

Yugi was surprised that they didn't drive to the site of where the Millennium Items were laid to rest, though, he did remember the tomb entrance did collapse after Atem passed through the doors to the afterlife. Nor did they go to the place where he and the others, with Shadi's help, entered the Millennium Puzzle to help Atem save the world. Again.

Instead, they stopped at the entrance to a nondescript tomb.

"Is this it?"

"It is," said Ishizu. "Will you need a guide?"

Yugi shook his head. "I don't think so. …In a way, I've been here before."

Marik handed him a torch and stepped back. "We'll wait here for you."

"Oh," said Yugi, "Well…I might be a while."

"It's fine," said Ishizu. "Be careful, and take as long as you need."

Yugi took a deep breath and started the journey down. It took less time than he initially thought to get through the first chamber, and was surprised at himself that despite not remembering where all of the floor traps were located, none of the giant serpent statues along the walls shot their poisoned needles.

Were all of the darts deployed by visitors in the past? By the tomb keepers that had come through recently? Was he just lucky?

Or…a fleeting thought passed through his mind. Was his presence detected, and he was allowed safe passage?

He waved the idea away. The magic was gone.

Wasn't it?

Yugi continued onward, down the stairs and into the next chamber. The passage maze along the chasm was exactly as he remembered it, though the armed statues weren't in the same places.

He stole a glance behind him. The spike wall was naturally reset. Knowing where the pressure switch was on the floor meant he could pass without activating it, alleviating the need to hurry across the pit.

Yugi looked down at his feet and then across the field before him. The first statue was about ten paces away. He hesitated a moment and then inched his right foot forward, drawing it back almost immediately once he saw the sword-raised arm of the first statue shift ever so slightly.

Any lingering idea that the traps would just let him pass instantly dashed.

Good to know, he said to himself. They still work.

It was a wonder the tomb keepers managed to get through that room at all, knowing the cargo they carried at the time.

Left foot forward, one step at a time, until he reached the other side, and onwards through the next room. Grandpa had mentioned how his guide through the tomb had betrayed him here along the bridge all those years ago, and somehow he was saved by the Pharaoh's spirit, though he didn't realize it at the time.

The far end of the chamber housed an empty pedestal, but Yugi's focus was what sat just behind it.

Grandpa had made it sound like no one else had managed to get this far into Atem's tomb before he did, so Yugi only had to wonder where this particular artifact was actually found. Was it earlier on in one of the smaller chambers? Or in another place entirely. Ishizu never made mention if tombs to any of the other members of the court were found.

Shifting the bag off of his shoulder, Yugi set it on the ground beside the pedestal and sat down on the floor of the room, staring up at the massive Tablet of Memories. He reached into the bag and pulled out the small golden box that once housed his Duel Monsters cards, and more importantly, the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle.

He placed it carefully in his lap and looked up at the carving of Atem on the tablet, forever poised in battle.

"Hi Atem," Yugi began, "It's…it's been a while."

He sighed. "I know that you can't really hear me. That's okay. I know that you're out there, in your Afterlife. I just wanted to talk. Grandpa said he used to do this sometimes at his father's gravesite. And, well, this is the closest I'll have to doing the same thing…. I won't stay too long – I know you're finally at peace now, and don't want to disturb, but I thought I'd just give you a quick update on things, in case you were interested…"

He ran a finger along some of the etchings on the golden box. "It's been…two years now. Grandpa is doing okay. Moving a little slower, but at his age, I can't blame him. He went off last year with Professor Hawkins to oversee a dig in South America. His last hoorah before he officially resigned his archaeology hat and settled down in the shop. We were all worried, of course. You remember the last time he went off, and we had to save him from that weird pyramid. But no, he came back safe and sound, and more than a little sunburnt.

"Joey is doing great! There's something new starting soon. A dueling "Pro-League" and he's almost got himself a sponsor. It's not set in stone, not yet, but so far it looks promising. And he could use the break, with him out on his own now.

"Téa is off in New York studying dance. We weren't able to go visit her, but she brought back a recording of the production she was in. She didn't have a large part, not in this show, anyway, but it was really cool to see! It's really exciting to see her living her dream!"

"Tristan's been helping out at his dad's factory. He's saving up to open a garage soon. I think he takes more care of his bike than himself, if that makes sense. But at least he and Duke have stopped fighting over Serenity. …At least I think they have. We don't see her around too much. She still lives with her mom, and they recently moved a little further out from Domino. She hasn't come back to Domino since the Battle City tournament, but I know Joey took the train up to see her a few months ago."

Yugi leaned back, his hands pressed against the cool floor. "Oh! Kaiba and Mokuba have opened up their second Kaiba Land park! It's just like the first one, just a little smaller. I made sure to get on the crazy coaster, just for you." He smiled at the memory. Atem hated that ride. "The one where the Puzzle almost fell off while we were upside down. That one's at the new park, and it goes faster. It's great!"

Yugi shifted one hand back front to open the golden box, and then stopped. "I know you're wondering – but no, Kaiba still hasn't beaten me yet. I don't know if he's getting discouraged – ludicrous, I know – but he doesn't take part in tournament duels all that much anymore. Téa thinks he's too busy, and I have to agree with her. There's a lot on his plate now. But if I had to guess, I think it's because you're gone. I mean, I'm still here, but you were his real challenge. I've noticed that if I'm not dueling, he's not dueling."

Yugi smiled up at the tablet. "I know you're going to ask too – I'm fine. A bit lonely at times. You would think that wouldn't be the case, if anything, we've all gotten closer over the years, even if some of us aren't always at home. But…it's like something's missing. I can't quite put my finger on it…"

He narrowed his gaze up at Atem's profile. "Don't go blaming yourself for leaving though! Your soul deserves to be at peace after all those years of being trapped in the Puzzle and having the weight of the world on your shoulders! I…I just got so used to you being here, that sometimes it still takes a little reminding that you're not sharing thoughts anymore."

Yugi waved his hand dismissively. "But enough about that. I have some exciting news for you. I don't know if you remember, or if I was considering it before you left, but that strategy sphere game? I made a mockup of it. Mokuba was all over it, showed it to Kaiba, and there's a real chance that he might put it into production. I'm heading to Kaiba Corp next week and the two of us are going to sit down and play it."

He laughed. "It'll be a bit weird, to be sitting around at a table with no cards or fancy dueling holograms. But it'll be nice. I'm looking forward to it. I have a feeling he was going to move forward with it even without playing it himself, but sometimes he's still hard to read."

Yugi kept going, rattling off the news of anyone and everyone that they came across. How Mai was dueling again professionally, but still hadn't returned to Domino yet, to Joey's dismay. What Rebecca was up to now that she was just about finished with college. How Duke's shop was faring, and that Mako managed to get his boat after years of saving from his job at the aquarium….

Finally, Yugi looked down on the golden box, and he frowned slightly. "…And with that…brings me to my visit. I don't know if you were aware, I mean like truly aware, but ten years ago today, Grandpa gave me this box full of puzzle pieces…"

He leaned back against his hands again. "I think…if child-me knew just how much utter chaos we would get into by putting the Puzzle together, I'm sure I would have buried this box somewhere in the back of the shop where it would never get found. But then…I wouldn't have met you. Joey and I wouldn't be friends – maybe – and…well, you'd still be trapped."

"Speaking of friends…" Yugi tilted his head, still focused on the box. "I've sought all sorts of advice about this…. Joey and Tristan – they think this is a mistake. Haven't been able to talk much to Téa over it, but I was surprised Kaiba was on my side. We talked for a long time actually. You'd be surprised…."

He shrugged, and then hoisted himself up off the floor. He hesitated, a moment unsure, before carefully placing the golden box on the empty pedestal.

"We think it's best that the Egyptian Gods remain here, watching over this place. I know that the Shadow Games are gone now, and so are the Millennium Items, but as the most powerful cards in existence, I don't want anyone trying for them anymore. Too many people got hurt trying to collect them. And I don't want to risk someone finding a way to bring all that magic back."

Yugi folded his arms across his chest.

"I know, Pharaoh. This is a really big decision. I didn't come to it lightly. And I know we always kept our cards in this box, but I think…giving the Gods their proper resting place in a way puts them at peace too….and I think, after all this time, they deserve it as well. And I don't see a better place than here. They were yours to command, after all."

Yugi removed the lid to the box and glanced inside. Four cards lay along the bottom.

"There's something else…I told Pegasus what had happened. With the last Shadow Game, and how you moved on. I…also consulted him about what to do with the God Cards…and he was of the same mindset as Kaiba. Anyway…he made us something."

He pulled the fourth card from the bottom. "I told him about your past, and about a week ago, he came to visit – I know, Grandpa nearly had a heart attack when he showed up at our door. But he had a special card for us. It's made to work alongside Dark Magician, and I've put it in my deck. But he made another one, for you, so in a way we'll still be connected, even though we can't communicate anymore."

Yugi cradled the card close to his chest and looked up at the tablet again, his heart heavy. The other reason for his visit...and it hurt to think about it.

"…I don't know if I'll ever be able to come back here. Marik said the tomb keepers who moved the tablet down think some parts of this place are a bit unstable…it may not be safe for much longer…"

He was honestly surprised that the Ishtars let him down in the first place.

"I was shocked then that they decided to put the tablet here, but I suppose, now that your mission is complete…there's no need to keep it anywhere else. Pharaoh Set created it to bring you home, after all. Or so I think – that's what Ishizu believed. And…a part of me was thinking…maybe it is best to let it all fade away."

He sniffed suddenly, and wiped away the tear forming in his eye. "But, you know? Despite everything that's happened since I finished the Puzzle? I'm grateful for the chance to have met you, and I'll really cherish the time we had and the adventures we went on. Time will move on, but you will always be my dear friend."

Yugi smiled, and looked down at the card in his hands. Palladium Oracle Mahad. He gently placed it back in the golden box and replaced the lid before turning back to the tablet, taking a long sweep over the entire thing, committing as much of it to memory as he possibly could. The Puzzle at the top with the Gods, the Blue Eyes and Dark Magician, Set and Atem…all the way down to the worn, jagged edges along the bottom and the cartouche where Atem's name used to be.

"Good-bye Pharaoh…rest well."


End file.
